vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Mother's Day Quest 2011
Description The second Sunday in May is Mother's Day! On this special day, more consideration and attention are lavished on mothers than at any other time of the year! Appreciative children express their love and gratefulness through every way imaginable. Special favors, expressive cards, thoughtful gifts, and of course flowers are popular ways to express how important mothers are in our lives. On today's quest, we will look at the history of Mother's Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Daisy the Dancing Flower! Prizes Questions 1. In the United States taking a day to honor mothers is a relatively recent custom which has only been observed since 1908. However, the modern tradition of Mother's Day finds its origins in ancient mythology where special days to celebrate mothers and motherhood have been observed since ancient times. The Greeks and Romans both had celebrations honoring Mothers. To whom did the ancient Greeks dedicate their annual spring festival? *Rhea, wife of Cronus and mother of the gods and goddesses *The Virgin Mary, Mother of Christ *Cybele, the great mother of the gods *None of the above 2. On the Ides of March, the Romans observed their Spring festival with ceremonies in the temple of Cybele, mother of the Roman gods. In Early Christian times, the spring celebration honoring mothers was converted to a celebration honoring Christ's mother, the Virgin Mary. The churches were decorated with expensive gifts, flowers, jewels, and rich metals. Go to Inside Merlin's in Medieval Age and say: "A mother understands what a child does not say." 3. In England, this early Christian Mother's Day was held during Lent. An ecclesiastical order decreed the fourth Sunday in Lent as Mothering Sunday and expanded the celebration to include all mothers. One of the activities for the day included attending church services in honor of the Virgin Mary, then children went "a-mothering." What would they traditionally bring to their mother on this day? *A colorful mothering handkerchief *A mothering cake *A decorated mothering tree *A white rabbit with a red bow 4. Even though this tradition was well established in England, the custom of dedicating a particular day to mothers did not transfer across the ocean to the United States. The pilgrims did not have time for celebrating Mother's Day, so they did not establish it in the New World. Go to Outside Mister Ned's Stable in Western Age and say: "I love you Mom!" 5. In the late 1800's, a woman called Mary Towles Sasseen campaigned for starting a special day for Mother's Day. Sasseen was a Kentucky educator who believed that mothers should receive national recognition for their special place in the family and in society. She endeavored to have a certain day set aside and suggested April 20th. What was the significance of this date for Mary Sasseen? *It was her mother's birthday *The weather was usually good on this day *It was her father's birthday *It was her birthday 6. In 1893, Sasseen published a pamphlet entitled "Mother's Day Celebration" which outlined her ideas on the holiday. The first public Mother's Day celebration is considered to have been on Sunday, May 10th, 1908. The minister of the Andrews Methodist Episcopal Church in Grafton, WV, arranged a special service honoring Mrs. Jarvis, an early proponent of establishing an official Mother's Day. The service was at the request of the deceased Mrs. Jarvis' daughter. Go to the Castle Entrance with fountain in Medieval Age and say: "Mother, May I?" 7. This first event set the stage for future Mother's Day celebrations. The tradition of carnations being associated with Mother's Day and symbolizing a mother's love, also started at this historic service. Anna Jarvis donated 500 white carnations, her mother's favorite flower, to be distributed as souvenirs for everyone in attendance. In 1910, who issued the first Mother's Day Proclamation? *Governor of West Virginia *The Minister of the Methodist Episcopal Church *Governor of Massachusetts *The President of the Mother's Day International Association 8. By 1911, every state had implemented its own observance of Mother's Day. On December 12, 1912 The Mother's Day International Association was formed and that year, states began declaring Mother's Day as an official state holiday. In May 1913, the US House of Representatives unanimously adopted a resolution requesting all members of both Houses, all federal officials, and the President and his cabinet to wear a white carnation on Mother's Day. Go to Ned Kelly's Hideout in Australia and say: "Mothers are special!" 9.The following year on May 7th, 1914 Anna Jarvis's and Mary Sasseen's dream finally came true when, it was officially proclaimed that Mother's Day was a national holiday and would be celebrated on the second Sunday of May. President Woodrow Wilson asked that all Americans express reverence to mothers on Mother's Day. What did he issue on May 9, 1914? *The very first Gold Star Mother's Day proclamation *The very first Mother's Day proclamation *The very first Father's Day proclamation *None of the above 10.Issuing a Mother's day Proclamation has since then been a tradition. Mother's Day became a commercial success as well for many types of businesses. The National Restaurant Association reports its best day occurring on Mother's Day, and states that the most popular day of the year is Mother's day, when record numbers of people take their mother out to eat. Go to the Victorian Park in Victorian Age and say: "Have a Happy Mother's Day!" Answers 1. Rhea, wife of Cronus and mother of the gods and goddesses 2. Go to Inside Merlin's in Medieval Age and say: "A mother understands what a child does not say." 3. A mothering cake 4. Go to Outside Mister Ned's Stable in Western Age and say: "I love you Mom!" 5. It was her mother's birthday 6. Go to the Castle Entrance with fountain in Medieval Age and say: "Mother, May I?" 7. Governor of West Virginia 8. Go to Ned Kelly's Hideout in Australia and say: "Mothers are special!" 9. The very first Mother's Day proclamation 10. Go to the Victorian Park in Victorian Age and say: "Have a Happy Mother's Day!" Category:Quests